Decorative grass, often referred to as “Easter grass” by those having certain and specific non-secular proclivities, is frequently used to line baskets and other containers to create a cushioned and ornamental nest. The decorative grass nest is intended to make such a container more attractive, and also serves as a support for candy, colored eggs, toys, etc. Decorative grass is fashioned of any one of variety of materials including, for instance, plastic, paper, cellophane, and the like.
Conventional decorative grass is provided in a loose form, which is messy and difficult to manage and contain. In an effort to eliminate these and other problems associated with conventional decorative grass, skilled artisans have devoted considerable time and effort toward decorative grass and other similar packaging forms in which the strips of material are bound together. However exemplary the fruits of these efforts may be, the current improvements to decorative grass and other similar packaging structures suffer in that they are difficult to construct, expensive, and not entirely aesthetically attractive. Given the lack of an acceptable solution to problem of loose decorative grass, the continued need for certain new and useful improvements in the art is evident.